


Lionheart

by glittermerm



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittermerm/pseuds/glittermerm
Summary: But you're a king and I'm a lion-heart.





	1. Chapter 1

“Wake up my love,” Jiwon whispers into Junhoe’s ear. Junhoe grumbles and swats at the other, Jiwon merely catches his hand and laces their fingers, bringing Junhoe’s hand to his mouth to press kisses against. Junhoe continues his grumblings but the sunlight pouring through the windows gets him eventually and he blinks his bleary eyes open. Jiwon’s face above him is framed in sun, a halo of light engulfing him. Junhoe’s heart gives a betraying stutter. Jiwon leans down to press a soft kiss against his mouth.

“We have to get up now,” Jiwon says against Junhoe’s lips, capturing them for a longer kiss. 

“Why?” Junhoe whispers back, trying to pull Jiwon on top of him, but the other refuses to cave, prodding at Junhoe until he’s in a sitting position.

“I’ve been summoned, and you have training,” Jiwon says, standing and beginning to dress.

“Training? After what you put me through last night?” Junhoe exclaims, still hiding beneath covers.

Jiwon smirks, looking overly pleased with himself. “Can’t play favorites now can I?” he asks absently, pulling on a flowing tunic.

Junhoe finally stands, wincing just slightly at the ache of his muscles. “Everyone knows I’m your favorite,” he says proudly.

“All the more reason for you to work harder than the others. To show them that you deserve to be in charge, that you weren’t named head knight just because you have a cute little ass,” Jiwon laughs.

Junhoe looks over his shoulder to see Jiwon’s eyes on said ass. He gives it a little wiggle before pulling his pants on.

An urgent knock on the door breaks their gazes. 

“Come in,” Jiwon calls. 

The door presses open and an out of breath servant appears. “I’m so sorry to disturb you my prince,” she says with a deep bow. Jiwon waves her to continue speaking. “The king demands your presence immediately instead of the alloted hour.” She turns to Junhoe. “He requests your presence as well. Immediately.”

“Got that,” Jiwon says. “You can go.” The servant bows deeply again, and closes the door, scuttling off.

Junhoe sighs as he finishes tying his trousers. “I really can’t think of what we did this time,” he says, turning to Jiwon.

Jiwon hums. “Perhaps we frightened the girls again. Jisoo can be such a snitch,” he says, fussing with his outfit. 

“You look fine, let’s go, before I get lashed for the both of us,” Junhoe says, heading for the door. Jiwon hurries after him, swatting his sore ass, earning himself a glare.

The castle is still quiet this hour of the morning. The sun is barely up, and only the servants scurry around, cleaning and preparing breakfast. The walk is long, but neither minds, giddy in mood. They chase each other down the hallways, shoving and bumping into each other, trying to muffle their laughs, lest they wake the castle occupants, and land themselves in more trouble than they’re already in. Jiwon pushes Junhoe up against a wall and kisses him senseless for a long moment before they continue their journey.

They arrive at the sitting room disheveled and out of breath. They take a minute to sort themselves out before having the servant announce them. They’re called in and they both bow, Junhoe lower than Jiwon.

“My king,” Junhoe greets.

“Father,” Jiwon smiles, throwing his arms out wide. “What is it I’ve done this time?” He asks, stepping in front of Junhoe, hiding him from view.

The king does not react to the antics, a frown etched deeply into his face. “My son,” he answers. “It’s not about what you have done, as much as it is about what you have to do.”

The smile falls from Jiwon’s face, and his arms to his sides. “What’s wrong?” he asks, crossing the room in quick footsteps, Junhoe trailing right behind him.

“We have received a declaration of war from Loria,” the king says, pointing to the map rolled out in front of him.

“Loria?” Jiwon scoffs. “That tiny kingdom. How dare they?”

“Reports state that they have been building an army. This is not a threat we can ignore. They must be put in their place and quickly. I won’t have any other nations thinking they can stand against us,” he says empathetically, stabbing at the table with his finger.

“You will lead the troops against them, Junhoe,” he says, and Junhoe snaps to attention.

“Yes sir,” he says, voice strong, but inside he shakes. He’s never led troops on more than skirmishes, and now he’s being ordered to lead them into real battles. It’s as if the world has been placed on his shoulders. 

“Both of you go now,” the King says, having sunk into his seat, clearly withdrawing into his own thoughts.

They bow and step out of the room, a servant closing the door behind them. Jiwon grabs Junhoe by the arm and drags him towards a secluded hallway where there are no prying eyes. He pushes Junhoe against the wall, burying his face against Junhoe’s chest. Junhoe wraps his arms around Jiwon, holding him tight as he shakes with sobs.

“They can’t,” he whimpers. “They can’t take you from me.” He pulls away, suddenly furious. “They can’t take you from me! I won’t let them!” He growls, pacing the corridor. 

“Jiwon,” Junhoe tries, but Jiwon isn’t listening.

“I’ll make them send someone in your place,” Jiwon decides, turning to face Junhoe. “That’s it. I’m the Crown Prince, I have the authority.”

“No,” Junhoe says firmly. Jiwon looks at him, startled, not used to being defied. “What use is my title if I don’t use it?” Junhoe asks. He takes Jiwon by the arms, pressing him up against the wall. “This is what I was raised to do Jiwon. What kind of coward am I if I hole up in your room, and leave my men to die? I’m nothing.”

“Junhoe,” Jiwon chokes on a sob.

“I have to do this,” Junhoe says, letting go of Jiwon. “I have to go tell my men the news and prepare us to leave tomorrow. My lord,” he says stiffly with a bow, before turning his back and walking away. He can hear Jiwon still sobbing and it breaks his heart, but he has a job to do. 

It takes the day to prepare the wagons, and gather all the troops from where they’re spread through the kingdom. Junhoe oversees it all, barking orders, and helping to haul loads of weapons and supplies. He’s exhausted by the time the day is over and all he wants to do is fall into bed and into oblivion until he has to face reality tomorrow. 

He’s barely entered his room when there’s a knock at the door. “Yes?” he calls. A mousy haired servant stands in the doorway. “The prince is requesting your presence,” he announces.

“Now?” Junhoe sighs.

“Yes sir,” the servant says. Junhoe waves him away. “What should I tell him?” he asks nervously.

“Tell him nothing, I know my way to his chambers,” Junhoe says. The servant bows and steps away, leaving Junhoe to his thoughts.

The walk to Jiwon’s chambers is long, and made longer by Junhoe’s aching muscles. He curses Jiwon’s name with every step. He reaches the steps up to Jiwon’s wing of the castle and truly considers turning around and going back to his room. But with a heaving sigh, he begins to work his way up the steps. He steps into Jiwon’s room without so much as a knock, eyes immediately scanning the room. Jiwon sits at his table, looking as exhausted as Junhoe feels. His eyes are puffy, and Junhoe wonders if he’s spent the whole day crying, the same way Junhoe spent the day keeping his mind off their pending separation.

There’s a drawn bath, but Jiwon’s hair is already damp. “Are you going to bathe twice, Jiwon?” He asks lightly, trying to break the tension in the room.

“It’s for you, get in,” Jiwon says. 

“Jiwon,” Junhoe protests.

“Don’t make me order you, please,” Jiwon says tiredly. 

Junhoe bites his tongue and slowly disrobes before sinking into the heat of the bath. He won’t lie and say he doesn’t enjoy it. The hot water soothes his aching muscles. He almost jumps when hands push him further into the water, massaging his scalp, working soap through his hair, but it’s routine for them. Jiwon leaves the prince outside the door of his chambers, and when he’s alone inside he’s just Jiwon. Junhoe’s Jiwon. He washes Junhoe thoroughly, before dragging the sleepy man from the water, and drying off. He pushes Junhoe back towards the bed.

“Jiwon,” he protests. “I should be with my men tonight.”

“Your men will have you for many nights to come, tonight you’re mine,” Jiwon whispers, giving Junhoe one final push that has him sitting on the bed. Junhoe moves towards the center of the bed as Jiwon retrieves a bottle of oil from the cabinet. He finds himself spreading his legs in anticipation. As tired as he is, he always craves Jiwon like this. Jiwon without the crown. Jiwon when they can simply be two men in love. 

The first finger breeching him has him gasping, throwing an arm over his eyes as he’s worked open. Jiwon is slow with him tonight, taking the time to thoroughly explore him. Jiwon kisses the inside of his knee as he works the finger in and out. It seems to take forever before a second finger joins the first. Junhoe lets out a small whine, and Jiwon soothes him, running a hand over Junhoe’s hip bones.

“You can take it,” he breathes into the silence of the room, stretching his fingers. Junhoe moans but doesn’t argue, and soon breathy little pants are falling from his mouth and his hips are moving back against Jiwon’s hand. Jiwon takes the opportunity to slip a third finger in, making Junhoe let out a choked off noise. 

“Shh,” Jiwon says, pumping Junhoe’s dick slowly with his other hand to distract him from the stretch. Junhoe’s moans fill the chamber. He whines with loss as Jiwon’s hands disappear from him. He take his arm off his eyes, to watch as Jiwon slicks himself up. Their eyes meet, and Jiwon slides back between Junhoe’s legs. Junhoe wraps a leg around Jiwon’s waist, urging him forward.

“Eyes on me,” Jiwon orders, and Junhoe does his best, as Jiwon pushes in. His mouth falls open, and his fingers scrabble for purchase on Jiwon’s shoulders. Jiwon pushes into him little by little until he’s fully seated. Junhoe pants for breath, eyes still on Jiwon’s. Jiwon tips his face down to press his lips to Junhoe’s, who hungrily kisses back, urging Jiwon on with tongue and teeth.

Jiwon begins to move, slowly at first, dragging back until he’s nearly out, and pushing back in. Junhoe cries out, arms tightening, and Jiwon rests his forehead against Junhoe as he slowly picks the pace up. He fucks Junhoe gently, reveling in the way their bodies move together, ignoring the fact that he doesn’t know the next time he’ll have Junhoe under him like this. He drinks it all in, every moan, every quiver. He kisses between Junhoe’s eyebrows when his forehead scrunches up.

“Jiwon,” Junhoe whines, and it sounds like a prayer. He picks up the pace just a touch, and grabs Junhoe’s other leg. Junhoe gets the idea and wraps his other legs around Jiwon’s waist. The new angle has Jiwon nudging at his prostate, and it draws moans out of both of them, echoing off the stone walls of the chamber. 

“I love you Jiwon, I love you, I love you, I love you,” Junhoe says, over and over again as Jiwon moves in him.

“I love you,” Jiwon says back just as fervently, nearing tears. He buries his face in Junhoe’s neck, and moves his hips harder, the slap of skin on skin pushing him closer to the edge. “I can’t Junhoe I can’t,” he begs.

It’s Junhoe’s turn to soothe the other. “Shh,” he whispers, running his hand through Jiwon’s sweaty curls. “You can, you can do this.” Neither of them is talking about the sex, but they both pretend otherwise.

Jiwon stills when he comes, a half formed shout falling out of his mouth. Junhoe gasps, clinging to Jiwon tightly as he slowly comes down. As Jiwon’s breath evens out, he gets his mouth on every part of Junhoe he can reach, from his shoulders to his collarbones, sucking purple marks into them. Junhoe will face teasing from his troops tomorrow, but their relationship is no secret to anyone in the palace. Junhoe moans and loosens his grips, letting Jiwon get at more of him. Jiwon sucks marks down his pale chest, across his abs, and finally gets his mouth on Junhoe’s still hard dick.

His fingers find Junhoe’s used hole, and slide in easily. He quickly finds Junhoe’s prostate and begins to massage it. Junhoe starts, his back arching off the bed. 

“Let me taste you,” he says, before licking a stripe up Junhoe’s dick. He swallows it in one go, letting Junhoe control the pace as fingers lock firmly in his hair. He keeps up the massage and swallows around Junhoe’s dick.

It doesn’t take long before Junhoe spills into his mouth, fists clenching tight in Jiwon’s hair. Jiwon doesn’t care, swallowing every bit of it. He mouths at Junhoe’s dick until it becomes over sensitive, and Junhoe gently pushes him away. He crawls up the bed, kissing Junhoe deeply for a long time, until their kisses turn to yawns.

Junhoe cradles Jiwon against his chest, Jiwon’s cheek pressed against his warm pec.

“Don’t leave me,” Jiwon whispers.

“I have to,” Junhoe answers.

“Not tonight,” Jiwon says, sounding weak and afraid.

“No, not tonight,” Junhoe agrees.

 

The morning comes long before either of them want it to. This time it’s Junhoe who kisses Jiwon awake, peppering his face with kisses. Jiwon whines, rather like a small child and it brings a smile to Junhoe’s face. 

“Jiwonnie,” he teases, nipping at Jiwon’s jaw. That gets his attention, sleepy eyes popping open. He grabs Junhoe’s arm and flips them so he’s straddling Junhoe’s waist.

“I was going to say it’s time to wake up, but it looks like you’re more than awake,” Junhoe says with a laugh, fingers trailing over Jiwon’s morning wood. Jiwon groans, his hips rocking into the touch. Junhoe gets Jiwon’s dick loose of his undergarments, and strokes him teasingly.

“Junhoe,” Jiwon groans, hips moving on their own.

“What do you say?” Junhoe asks around a chuckle.

“Please, Junhoe, please,” he begs, and Junhoe takes mercy on him, wrapping his hand firmly around Jiwon’s dick, and jerking him off. It doesn’t take long before Jiwon is spilling into Junhoe’s hand with a drawn out moan. Junhoe wipes his hand on the bed sheets before pulling Jiwon down to him to kiss. Jiwon kisses like a dying man, like he may never get this opportunity again. And indeed, neither of them knows the next time they’ll be together like this, basking in the warm morning sun, silent but for the sound of their kisses.

Eventually they have to pull away, foreheads resting against each other, just taking a moment to be together.

Jiwon opens his mouth and Junhoe shushes him. “Don’t,” he whispers. “Don’t beg me again, my heart can’t take it.”

A war goes on inside Jiwon. “I love you Junhoe,” is what eventually comes out.

“I love you, my prince, my Jiwon,” Junhoe whispers back.

They lay in peace for several more minutes before Junhoe eventually prods Jiwon in the side. “We have to go,” he says.

“I know,” Jiwon frowns, rolling off of Junhoe.

They dress in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. They head for the door together, and Junhoe pushes Jiwon up against it, kissing him fiercely for the last time. Once they leave these doors, they’re no longer Jiwon and Junhoe, they’re the Crown Prince and his head knight.

The grounds are buzzing as they step out of the castle. Servants mill around, finishing their last minute preparations. Junhoe leaves Jiwon’s side to oversee them, and coral his soldiers. He’s not alone with the marks on his neck and he suspects he wasn’t the only one who spent a last night with a lover.

Long before he’s ready, it’s time to go. The King and Jiwon stand on the front steps of the castle, and Junhoe approaches them. 

“My King, my Prince,” he says, dropping into a deep bow. 

“Stand, Junhoe,” the King orders, and he does.

“We will return, and we will return victorious,” Junhoe says firmly.

“And we will welcome your return.” The King rewards him with a rare smile. “Go now, and defend our nation.”

Junhoe’s eyes flicker to the silent Jiwon, and he can see the heartbreak in his eyes. He can feel it mirrored in his heart. He wants to take him in his arms one more time, but he knows he can’t. It’s one thing to flaunt titles in the bedroom, and have their relationship be an open secret, but it’s another thing to do so in the eyes of the entire castle. Instead he pierces Jiwon with a gaze he hopes contains his love and affections. Jiwon returns it.

The convoy heads out mid morning, Junhoe in the lead. He spurs his horse on as they leave the castle, occasionally turning to watch it shrink behind them. His heart aches, so he looks away, and doesn’t look back again. He rides in silence, listening to the chatter of his men behind him. Most of them talk about their late night conquests from the night before, and Junhoe roll his eyes. None of them talk about the upcoming battles, and how not all of them might make it back. Junhoe doesn’t blame them. He tries to push that thought away himself. 

They ride until sundown and set up camp. Being the lead knight, he gets a tent to himself. He settles into the makeshift bed and sighs. It feels so empty. Rarely does he sleep without Jiwon pressed to his side. He stares up into the dark. It’s one more day to the border with Loria, and he doesn’t know what to expect when they arrive. They haven’t been able to figure out exactly how many troops Loria has. They could be walking into an easy cleanup, or an ambush, and the uncertainty has been getting to them all. Still, he forces himself to sleep. It’s been a long day and tomorrow will be longer.

 

They rise with the sun, continuing their journey. The voices behind Junhoe have mostly quieted now, no one able to keep their minds off the purpose for this. Junhoe should say something encouraging, but he has nothing to say to cheer them up. He’s glum himself, too many thoughts racing through his mind. He leads them on in silence. 

It’s dusk when they arrive. They set up their more permanent settlement and Junhoe walks through the camp, talking to the men, and making sure everyone is settled in well. He heads back to his tent to strategize. He decides to send a small envoy to see if they can settle this peacefully. 

He asks for volunteers as they all sit down to eat. It could easily be the most dangerous mission of the entire excursion. They’ll be going in unarmed for peace talks. There are rules to war, and one is that you don’t hurt the messenger, but none of them know if Loria will honor that. In the end three of his knights are selected; Hanbin, Jinhwan, and Donghyuk. He brings them back to his tent to run over terms and give them advice, before sending them to get a good night’s sleep. 

The morning dawned bright and beautiful, and Junhoe can’t help but have a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He should be accompanying the envoy, but Hanbin had talked him out of it, telling him that if anything were to happen, the rest of the men needed their captain. It hurt him to agree, but Hanbin was wise, and Junhoe often realized he would be lost without the older man’s advice.

“Return safely,” he tells them, hugging them each in turn before they mount their horses. They nod, and set off, across the border. 

Junhoe spends the day making sure everything is prepared in case the peace talks don’t go well. Everyone’s blades are sharpened, the food is properly stored, the men are doing okay. The nervous energy keeps him from eating, even as several hands try and press bowls into his hands. He stands at the front of the camp, breathing only when he sees three horses with intact riders heading back to them.

They gather back in Junhoe’s tent. He looks first to Hanbin, who shakes his head. Jinhwan and Donghyuk don’t look happy either. 

“They wouldn’t talk with us, said they would never back down,” Hanbin says, feeling frustrated. Junhoe claps him on the shoulder.

“Then we will bring wrath down upon their shoulders,” he says firmly. He sends them to clean up and eat, and spends the rest of the evening alone, strategizing. 

The battles don’t happen immediately. Small skirmishes pick up along the border, no more than 25 men from each side, with no casualties. Junhoe watches over them carefully, waiting for the moment the bloodshed truly begins.

But it doesn’t. One day turns into a week. A week turns into a month, and a month turns to six. They’re all feeling the ache of being away from their loved ones. Junhoe wonders if Jiwon has moved on, found a pretty girl to fill his space. He knows Jiwon would never do that to him, but the thought remains, nagging him endlessly.

He’s asleep, dead to the world when the horns sound, signalling an oncoming battle. He throws himself out of bed, quickly dressing and throwing his armor on. He’s not the first one out, but he runs to the front. He can see the torches of the Lorian army ahead. They seem to be about the same size. And he knows this is it, the battle that will decide their fate, and the battle where he will lose some of his dear friends. 

It doesn’t take long for them to get into formation and begin the march towards the other army. They stop about one hundred yards away. He still wishes this could have been resolved peacefully.

“Archers, formation,” he calls, listening as bows are strung. “Shields up!” The clink of shields slamming together brings it all together for him. The other army begins to advance. “Now,” he shouts, and the twang of a hundred bows being released snaps him into the moment. “Advance,” he calls, even as the Lorian army retaliates, arrows embedding themselves in shields and soldiers. 

The two armies charge each other, and Junhoe loses himself in the adrenaline of it all, sword slashing. He stops himself from seeing the other army as innocent soldiers sent to do a job for a power hungry king, and forces himself to see them as the enemy. Any one of these men could be a threat to Jiwon, and he’ll never let that happen. He’ll do anything and everything to protect his kingdom and his prince. 

His sword slashes left and right, and the blood pulsing in his ears drowns out the screams of the injured and dying. He can see the bodies of both sides on the ground, but he charges forward, determined to win this. He can see the remainders of the Lorian army beginning to retreat, and the thrill of victory swells through him. But then a sword makes contact with his arm, cutting into the flesh. He howls, worhling towards the source, but it’s too late, the sword slashes across his tender stomach. It’s not fatal, but it’s enough to have him dropping to his knees, landing in the mud. He feels arms dragging him, but he doesn’t have the strength to see who it is. The harsh accent tells him it’s not his men, and he resigns to his fate as the dark takes him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for graphic violence

Jiwon stands on the steps of the castle as the army approaches in the distance. They had received word from the front lines that victory was theirs with minimal casualties. He was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet, his father’s hand the only thing keeping him from running to meet them. He’d been the last six months without Junhoe, and the slow progression was killing him. 

“Relax son, he will come,” the King says, squeezing his son’s shoulder affectionately. 

The army grows closer and closer. Junhoe looks oddly small at the front, and Jiwon is confused. He doubts Junhoe has lost muscle while away. If anything, Jiwon is excited to get his hands on Junhoe’s war hardened muscles. It’s when the army finishes their approach that Jiwon realizes something is wrong. 

The Captain dismounts his horse with a grace Junhoe has never possessed. He’s inches shorter than Junhoe and a sick feeling begins to come over Jiwon as the man pulls his helmet off. It’s Hanbin. Fingers dig into his shoulder, and he realizes he was getting ready to run towards the army, to find his Junhoe.

“Wait,” the King orders him quietly, before letting go, and walking down the steps to meet the army.

“Hanbin, you’ve returned glorious and successful. For that I will never be able to thank you enough.” He claps Hanbin on the shoulder. 

Hanbin dips into a bow. “It wasn’t just me my King, every man here is a hero, though some heroes did not return alive.”

“How many?” the King asks.

“Just over fifty my King. We have brought their bodies back for proper burial,” Hanbin says, looking older than his twenty two years.

At this, Jiwon’s knees nearly give out, and he stumbles forward, down the steps, nearly tripping as he grabs Hanbin, shaking him.

“Where is he?” He demands, voice frantic. Hanbin’s hands come up to Jiwon’s shoulder, stabilizing him as Jiwon starts to collapse. “Let me see his body,” he sobs.

“My Prince,” Hanbin practically shouts over the demands, “My Prince,” he repeats more insistently. “He is not among the dead.”

Jiwon deflates, swaying dangerously on his feet. “Where is he? Among the injured? Where is he Hanbin?” The Prince’s voice is low and threatening, and Hanbin wants to back away, but he doesn’t trust Jiwon to stand on his own feet yet.

“He was not found among the dead or injured. Everyone is accounted for except for Junhoe,” Hanbin says, voice shaking. “We believe he was captured, but we have no knowledge or his whereabouts or if he is alive,” Hanbin’s voice trails off as he watches Jiwon’s face go through several emotions, ending in rage.

He shoves Hanbin. “And you left him? To be tortured or murdered? You didn’t go after him you bastard,” Jiwon screams, lunging at Hanbin who takes several quick steps back. Several of the King’s guard grab Jiwon on the King’s quickly shouted orders. Jiwon fights against them, but they’re stronger than him. If they let him go now, he’ll kill Hanbin, he’ll kill everyone who left Junhoe behind him.

His vision starts to blur as he pants, not getting oxygen into his lungs in his panic. The world tilts sideways and he only just realizes he’s falling as the world fades out.

Junhoe opens his eyes into the dim light of the tent. Everything hurts and he lets out a low groan, alerting his captors to his consciousness. They stand, crowding around them. They’re dirty, clothes mud splattered and torn, but they all seem uninjured. Junhoe wonders if they were part of the battle at all.

“Where am I?” Junhoe asks, voice cracking around his dry throat.

“We’ll be asking the questions here,” one of them, presumably the leader says. His knife taps the thin skin under Junhoe’s chin nicking it. Junhoe refuses to flinch. He stares back at them, as if he’s unafraid. Showing fear had been trained out of him many years ago. 

“Who are you?” One of them asks.

“I’m Koo Junhoe, Captain of the King’s Guard, personal guard of Prince Jiwon of-” He doesn’t finish his sentence before a fist hits him square in the face. His head shoots back, banging against the pole and his vision scrambles for a moment. It hurts but he’s had far worse than this in training.

“A King’s Guard, I say we slit his pathetic throat now.” Someone spits at his feet.

“We can’t, if we don’t get information from him, the King will have our throats slit.”

While they talk, Junhoe tests out his bonds. They’re tied well, and he knows he has no chance of getting out of them. He’s doomed to whatever fate these men have for him. There are no sounds of battle, and no sign of his soldiers showing up, for which he’s glad. He doesn’t want anyone to risk their life for his, even though he knows any of them will. He thinks of the other King’s Guards; Hanbin, Yunhyeong, Jinhwan, Chanwoo and Donghyuk. He hopes Hanbin leads them well.

They begin to question him in earnest, about the King, about the Prince, about the secrets he’s seen.

“I’m Koo Junhoe, Captain of the King’s Guard,” is all he says. It gets worse the longer he refuses to answer. Fists meet every inch of his body, feet stomp his. He loses track of the time. The sun rises and sets, but he doesn’t know how many times. His throat could crack from lack of water, and he stopped feeling hunger some time ago. By the end of what he guesses is the third day, his face is so swollen he can barely open his eyes. Knife wounds cover his arms and he’s pretty sure he’s got a gash across one of his cheeks.

“This is your last chance to tell us what we want to know. So speak,” someone commands.

“My name,” he licks his dry lips. “Is Koo Junhoe, Captain of the King’s Guard,” he mumbles.

“Well Koo Junhoe, go to hell,” the voice says, and then something is piercing the flesh of his stomach and it’s all Junhoe can do to scream, the noise ripping out of his throat. He can just barely see the knife sticking out of him through swollen eyes. It isn’t long before the dark takes over.

Jiwon wakes in his bed, the dusk light filtering through his windows. He quickly rolls off the bed and to his feet, determined to find his father. He doesn’t have to go far. The man sits at Jiwon’s desk, idly rolling a glass bead between his fingers. If he’s noticed Jiwon’s awakening, he hasn’t said anything. 

“Father,” Jiwon says desperately. 

The King raises his hand, and Jiwon’s words die in his throat. 

“I’m not going to stop you, Jiwon,” The King says, standing slowly. “I know the two of you would go to the ends of the earth for eachother.” He sighs, caressing Jiwon’s face. “I know if I tried to stop you I would lose you too, and I won’t let that happen.”

“So we take the army back and wipe out those curse Lorians,” Jiwon says, pulling away and beginning to pace.

“No,” the King says. “Hanbin, Yunhyeong, and Jinhwan will accompany you, they’re preparing right now, you should be leaving any time now. This must be done in utmost secrecy, otherwise it could threaten our kingdom. Do you understand Jiwon?”

Jiwon nods. “I understand. Where are they? I’m going to them now. I have to find him.”

“In the stable,” the King says before pulling Jiwon into a fierce hug, which Jiwon returns. “Be careful my son, I cannot lose you.”

“And I cannot lose him,” he responds. His father merely nods.

“Go.”

Jiwon rushes through the castle, ignoring those who bow to him and greet him. They should all know better. There’s only one thing on his mind, and it’s getting Junhoe back.

He finds the team in the stables, hitching a couple of horses to a cart. Hanbin claps a hand on Jiwon’s back. Jiwon shrugs it off, having trouble not holding Hanbin personally responsible for this. Jinhwan throws something at him, and Jiwon catches it, surprised.

“What is this?” he asks, holding up the modest garments.

Jinhwan snorts, and Jiwon realizes they’re all wearing similar clothes. “Do you think you can just prance into Loria in your Princely clothes and make it out alive?”

Jiwon scowls, but Jinhwan has a good point. He quickly changes, as his men lead the horses and cart, along with two more horses.

He starts to ask what the cart is for, before realizing with a sick twist of his stomach, that it’s for Junhoe. Who knows what condition they’ll find him in, if they’ll even find him. The thought threatens to send him into another panic.

Yunhyeong grabs him firmly by the shoulders, and beams at him, ever optimistic. “We’re going to find him Prince Jiwon. He probably escaped ages ago and is making his way home and we’ll run into him along the way.”

Jiwon nods, but the knot in his stomach doesn’t give up. He has a bad feeling that he can’t shake. “Come on, let’s get going,” he says, swinging himself up on to a horse. He lets Hanbin lead on the other horse, then Yunhyeong and Jinhwan with the cart, and he takes the last place, unfamiliar with the territory they’ve just come from. It must burden them, returning to the place they lost so many of their fellow soldiers, but Jiwon doesn’t focus on that. His view is images of Junhoe, smiling up at him from the practice yard when he catches him watching, of him spread open, needy and wanting, the face he makes when they’ve gotten in trouble yet again. This is what keeps him going.

They ride through the night, speaking little and pushing the horses. Jiwon can’t see the faces of the others but the feeling of dread and gloom has set over all of them. The moon shines bright in the sky and Jiwon prays that it leads him to Junhoe, and that Junhoe is alive, and in one piece. He’s terrified, and feels like throwing up. He’s glad he’s in the back and that none of the others can see him. He whispers prayers to bring his Junhoe back to him safely.

The sun rises slowly over the horizon, and with it the last of their energy drains. Jiwon tries to keep riding, but Hanbin forces him to dismount and rest. They’re all on edge, and Hanbin offers to take the first watch as they tuck themselves into a grove of trees, hidden from view. Jiwon lays down on the thin pack. It uncomfortable and Jiwon is unaccustomed to it. He thinks he’ll never get to sleep but exhaustion quickly drags him under. His nightmares are full of Junhoe, covered in blood, of them getting there too late, of them not finding him at all. He twists and turns, and jumps when a hand touches his shoulder. He lashes out, and the person steps back with a small chuckle. 

“Relax, my Prince,” Yunhyeong says quietly. The last rays of sunshine are shining through the canopy. “We’re ready to head out now, if you are.”

Jiwon is on his feet in seconds. “Why did no one wake me for watch.”

Yunhyeong ruffles his own hair, looking sheepish. “I mean no offense my Prince, but you don’t have the training that we do. We thought it best to let you sleep while we took watches.”

Jiwon shrugs, unbothered. “You said that much more diplomatically than Junhoe would have,” he says with a tired laugh. At the mention of Junhoe, both of their faces drop. 

“Let’s get going, I want to get to the border tonight,” Jiwon says, standing and brushing himself off. 

“That’s going to be a long, hard ride,” Yunhyeong warns. 

“I don’t care. I need to find him. I have to find him,” he says, already striding towards where Hanbin and Jinhwan are readying the horses. Hanbin frowns when he repeats what he’s told Yunhyeong. 

“Are you sure you’re up for that intense of a pace?” he asks.

“Yes,” Jiwon growls. “Now let’s go.”

They ride through the night again, pushing forward at a quick pace. Jiwon has no trouble keeping up. He and Junhoe always used to sneak out and races horses through fields. He tries to pretend this is no different. He spurs his horse faster, heels nudging his sides. 

The moonlight makes his heart ache. Everything around him is a reminder of Junhoe and the time they’ve spent together. He thinks of late nights, sitting in abandoned guard towers, blankets wrapped around them, wine drunk and giddy. The stars shining bright above them, the moonlight reflecting in Junhoe’s eyes before Jiwon pushed him down into the blankets and had his way with him.

He pushes the thought away and focuses on the horse beneath him. She’s not lagging yet, but he can feel her beginning to tire. He figure they have a few more hours before they’ll be forced to stop. He feels bad, running her ragged, but he doesn’t know how much time they have to get to Junhoe before it’s too late, if it’s not already.

He shakes his head. It’s not too late. It can’t be. Jiwon would sense it, he would know. He knows in his heart that Junhoe is his person, his soulmate, his other half. He wouldn’t leave the world without Jiwon 

He’s not sure how long they ride in silence, but eventually Hanbin pulls back from his place at the front of the procession and rides alongside Jiwon. “We need to stop now, or the horses won’t recover enough for us to keep going.”

Jiwon nods and follows the others into another grove of trees, watering the horses at a stream. Even the horses are sweating, and Jiwon talks softly to his, thanking her for working so hard, and begging her to help him find Junhoe.

The day is chilly, but they don’t make a fire. They’re right on the border of Loria, and they don’t dare light one for risk of alerting guards who might be patrolling the border. Instead they huddle together, dozing. Jiwon is pressed between Hanbin and Jinhwan. He has trouble sleeping that night. It’s been more than half a year since he’s had a body cuddled up to him, and this time it’s all wrong. It’s not Junhoe. 

He’s getting more nervous, the closer they get to Junhoe. He hopes to find him intact, unharmed, and ready to come home. But he’s terrified they’ll get there too late and find his corpse, or even worse, that they won’t find him at all. Loria is a small country, but they can’t explore the whole thing as four people, and he knows his father won’t mount a full invasion just to find one person. Jiwon wonders if he gets himself captured, if his father would invade then. He closes his eyes, and shivers. Jinhwan slings an arm over him, trying to keep him warm. He falls into an uneasy sleep.

Hanbin shakes him awake what feels like minutes later, but the sun has disappeared behind the mountains. He yawns and stretches. He feels terrible, but he won’t say anything, afraid of one of his knights suggesting they rest longer. He pulls himself to his feet, he needs to get going now. They’ll find Junhoe today, he can feel it in his soul. He rubs his horse’s neck soothingly as he approaches. She’s tired too, and he wishes he could give her a better rest, but he can’t, not until Junhoe his safe in his arms.

He swings himself onto her. “Let’s go,” he orders the others. They’re all exhausted, but climb on their mounts anyway. 

They travel an hour before they reach the abandoned military camp. “Here’s the best place to start,” Hanbin says, sliding off his horse, and retrieving his sword from the back of the wagon. “Be careful,” he warns. “It may look empty, but that doesn’t mean it is.” The others nod, and follow Hanbin into the tent city. They work systematically in pairs, checking every tent. Jiwon is feeling downtrodden by the time they’re almost done. They haven’t found Junhoe yet, and there’s only one tent left.

They push through the flap together, and a pained noise leaves Jiwon’s mouth as he stumbles forward. The tent is empty except for the man tied to the post, head lolling, and a knife sticking out of his abdomen. In his heart, he knows it’s Junhoe, before he even reaches him, and tears are flowing. He’s too late. 

“Junhoe,” he sobs, surging forward, taking Junhoe’s face in his hands. He jumps when dark eyes flicker open. 

“Ah, the angel of death,” Junhoe’s voice is cracked, and comes out as barely more than a whisper. “How you torment me at my last.” Junhoe’s eyes flicker, trying to stay open.

“It’s me,” Jiwon whispers back. “It’s me my love, I’ve got you.” 

Hanbin slashes through the rope holding Junhoe upright, and he sags forward. Jiwon catches him, gently lowering him to the ground. Junhoe stares up at Jiwon, eyes clearing momentarily.

“Jiwon,” he whispers, hand weakly reaching for him. Jiwon captures his hand between both of his, pressing a kiss against it. Junhoe’s eyes flutter shut and his hand goes limp.

“Help me,” Jiwon begs the others. “Help me!” he orders.

The other three rush into action. Jinhwan crouches by Junhoe’s stomach, carefully pulling up his shirt as much as he can to see the wound. “The padding on his shirt saved him, it’s not as bad as it looks. Yunhyeong get the supplies out of the wagon.” Yunhyeong rushes from the tent, coming back moments later with a medical supply kit. He hands it off to Jinhwan, and kneels on the other side of Junhoe. Hanbin stands watch, sword at the ready. He tries to hide the shake in his hands, at seeing his Captain so bruised and battered, so close to death.

Jinhwan unrolls a length of cloth. “The two of you need to hold him down,” he orders. Jiwon and Yunhyeong presses his hands carefully but firmly into Junhoe’s shoulder, and Jiwon does the same on the other side. Junhoe lays there unmoving. Jinhwan wraps both hands around the dagger, and yanks. Junhoe screams, body jerking. Jiwon and Yunhyeong press him against the grass, even as sobs leave Jiwon’s mouth at the sight of his love like this. 

“Koo Junhoe,” Junhoe whimpers. “C-captain of the Kings Guard,” he mumbles over and over and Jiwon can feel his heart break. 

“Yunhyeong, find the sleep tincture and give him three drops,” Jinhwan orders, as he presses cloth firmly against Junhoe’s bleeding abdomen. Yunhyeong releases Junhoe, who’s no longer fighting, and digs through the supplies, before finding the bottle. He drips three drops into Junhoe’s mouth as instructed. Junhoe continues to mumble for long moments before his eyes droop closed again.

Jiwon’s body is wracked with sobs now, his hands, gently caressing Junhoe’s face. His face is mottled with bruises, and bumps, and one eye is swollen shut. He presses a gentle kiss against Junhoe’s cracked lips. “Don’t leave me,” he whispers. 

“Okay,” Jinhwan says, packing the wound with bandages, and wrapping more around Junhoe’s torso to keep it in place. “This is the best I’m going to be able to do for him here. We have to get him back to the castle.”

Junhoe whimpers in his sleep as they carefully load him into the wagon, laid down on horse blankets. 

“Get in there with him my Prince,” Hanbin orders. Jiwon doesn’t argue, climbing in alongside Junhoe, clasping his hand tightly. Hanbin nods at Jinhwan while Jiwon isn’t looking. Jinhwan drips a few drops of the tincture into Jiwon’s water satchel.

“My Prince,” Jinhwan says, handing him the satchel. The respect from Jinhwan should have tipped him off but Jiwon takes a swig, and moments later finds his vision blurring, swimming before his eyes, before he collapses next to Junhoe.

They don’t stop this time. They work the horses for all they’re worth. When they risk injuring or killing the horses, they stop at a peasant village, and swap them out with thanks from the crown and gold pieces. The ride goes faster this time. They stop from time to time to check on Junhoe’s wounds. His pulse is good, solid and thumping. 

“He’s always been a fighter,” Yunhyeong says quietly, mounting his horse. Hanbin nods in agreement as they set off again. The tincture begins to wear off just as the palace comes in sight. They pick up the speed, trying to be mindful of Junhoe’s injuries, but desperate to get him to the castle’s infirmary. Trumpets blair as they come into view, waking Jiwon. He scrambles out of the cart as soon as they stop in the the courtyard of the palace. 

He’s barking orders immediately, as servants rush to them. He tries to follow as Junhoe is loaded onto a gurney and led away to the infirmary, but Hanbin lays a hand on his shoulder. Jiwon tries to shrug it off, but Hanbin holds tight. “Go to your father,” he says to Jiwon. “He’s worried about the both of you. The dangerous part for Junhoe is over, he’s in good hands.”

Jiwon reluctantly nods, running from the courtyard to find his father in his offices.  
\--  
Jiwon sits next to Junhoe’s bedside, his fingers interlaced with the other’s. He brushes kisses along Junhoe’s knuckles. “Come back to me,” he whispers. The moonlight shines through the window into the infirmary. The other beds are filled with war wounded. Tomorrow Jiwon will make rounds, and thank them all and check on them, but for now, all he can focus on is Junhoe.

Junhoe whimpers softly in his sleep and Jiwon runs a cool cloth over his forehead. He’s got a small fever, which the doctors said could have been much worse. They told him Junhoe was lucky to be alive, he’d been beaten half to death before being stabbed. Jiwon had managed not to cry until he was alone with Junhoe. 

At some point during the night he falls asleep, sitting on the floor next to Junhoe’s bed, head resting on the mattress, and Junhoe’s hand under his cheek. When he wakes, back aching, there’s a hand running through his curls. He looks up to see Junhoe looking down at him out of his good eye. 

“You weren’t a dream,” Junhoe says.

Jiwon practically jumps up, carefully hovering over Junhoe. He presses gentle kisses all over Junhoe’s face. Junhoe smiles as well as he can. 

“I almost lost you,” Jiwon whispers.

“But you didn’t,” Junhoe whispers back. “You saved me.” Jiwon rests his head against Junhoe’s chest, tears prickling at his eyes again. 

“Don’t leave me again.”

\--

“You don’t have to treat me like I’m glass Jiwon,” Junhoe protests, as Jiwon gently towels him off. 

“Shut up,” Jiwon replies, pinching Junhoe’s bare ass. Junhoe yelps and jumps.

“I’m serious,” Junhoe says. “It’s been six months. I’ve been cleared to resume training. I think I can handle a little sex,” he pouts.

“I don’t know,” Jiwon says, as he towels Junhoe’s hair off. Almost losing Junhoe had shaken him to his core. 

“I swear to god Jiwon,” Junhoe says, backing up until he can sit on the edge of the bed. “If you don’t get over here and let me blow you right now, I never will again,” he threatens.

Jiwon frowns. “Well we can’t have that now can we?” he replies, stepping forward, dropping his own towel. 

Junhoe grins at him, and squeezes Jiwon’s ass. Jiwon runs a hand through Junhoe’s hair. It’s grown out during his six month break from training, and Jiwon grabs a handful as Junhoe takes his dick in his hand, stroking it until Jiwon is fully hard, groaning softly. Junhoe’s mouth is warm and wet, and Jiwon thrusts softly into the heat. He loves the way Junhoe can take him. Warm brown eyes smile up at him, as he places a hand on the back of Junhoe’s head, pushing him deeper. Junhoe relaxes his throat, and begins to bob his head. Jiwon moans, running his hands through Junhoe’s hair.

“Fuck Junhoe, fuck, just like that baby,” he groans. Junhoe swallows around him, causing Jiwon’s hips to jerk.

“You’re so good for me,” he praises, stroking Junhoe’s jaw. “I’m gonna come baby,” he warns. Junhoe just hums around him, and it’s enough to send him over the edge, spilling into Junhoe’s mouth. Junhoe swallows, tongue eagerly lapping up Jiwon’s come. He doesn’t stop until he’s sucked Jiwon dry. Jiwon has to push him away eventually when he gets too sensitive.

Jiwon half tackles Junhoe to the bed, tongue slipping into Junhoe’s mouth, tasting himself on Junhoe’s tongue. They roll around the bed for long minutes, kissing and touching, before Jiwon pulls away. Junhoe is still achingly hard, and Jiwon begins a path downward from Junhoe’s mouth to his dick. He stops at Junhoe’s stomach. There’s a scar there now, one that Junhoe will carry for the rest of his life. Jiwon kisses it, before letting his tongue rove over it. Junhoe shivers, and Jiwon continues his path downward.

He drags his tongue up Junhoe’s dick as he settles between his legs. Junhoe moans, and his dick twitches. Jiwon laughs softly. “You’re so wound up,” he teases.

“Jiwon,” Junhoe groans. “I’m not gonna last long and you know it, stop teasing.” His face is flushed pink, and suddenly Jiwon sinks down on him, taking his whole dick in his mouth, the head of his dick nudging the back of Jiwon’s throat. Junhoe gasps, but Jiwon is pulling back moments later. He suckles at the head of Junhoe’s dick, while fisting the rest of his length. He continues like that until Junhoe comes with a shout. Jiwon continues to tongue at the slit as Junhoe comes, swallowing it all down, pumping Junhoe until he’s satisfied that he’s got it all. He pulls off with a pop, and crawls up, laying down next to Junhoe and pulling him close. 

Junhoe nudges Jiwon’s chin up and kisses him. It starts off softly, but grows heated. He pushes Jiwon down into the bed as he rolls on top of him. He kisses all over his face.

“I love you,” he whispers between kisses. 

“Never leave me again,” Jiwon whispers back.

Really he means, I love you too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can all go thank renata and skye for me not killing junhoe, cause i was going to. i really was

**Author's Note:**

> hello again, it's me. thank you all so much for reading and supporting my works, it means the world to me. i hope you enjoy this, it meant a lot to me. and thank renata and skye for talking me out of certain things i wanted to do with this.


End file.
